its a gay world
by BlacksNature
Summary: Magnolia, a city were most of the population is gay or lesbian. Hopefully an unlikely pair will realize their hidden feelings for each other. Yes its a terrible summary check it out before you judge. Yaoi don't like don't read. NatsuxGray one sided StingxNatsu. Reviews are needed!
1. Chapter 1

I've returned

* * *

**Chapter one...I don't title this shit**

Natsu stared at his ceiling in a daze, something was being loud. Something was repeatedly thruming a loud, obnoxious rythm that sounded like an alarm. But Natsu was sure his alarm didn't come from downstairs, he was sure it didn't call his name, and Natsu was surer than sure that he turned his alarm off...about...an hour...ago.

With a start he sat up abruptly snapping his eyes to his clock and groaned in horror to see that it was already 6:42. School started at 7:15, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't showered, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't dressed, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't packed, he hadn't eaten, it would take an hour to walk, and for the love of violent fucks HE. HADN'T. HAD. A. FUCKING. THING. TO. EAT.

While contemplating the consequences of skipping the first day, the very thing that had woken him up came barreling through his door.

"Natsu-san!"

"The fuck Sting! Why weren't you here earlier!"

"You told me to pick you up at the intersection!"

"You put too much fucking trust in me!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, why are we screaming!"

"Don't ask questions pack my bag and make me breakfast!"

"Hai!"

Natsu leaped out of bed and darted to hishower while Sting scrambled back down the stairs. It was a regular monday morning.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Thirty minutes later Natsu was hobbling out of Sting's car, his face green from nasea and pale from the dawning fact that he only had three minutes to get to class. Sting rushed from the other side of the car to help him off the ground lifting him by his hips.

"Natsu-san! You have to hurry, the first bell has already rung!"

Natsu stumbled Sting still holding a firm but gentle grip on his hips.

"Just...just give me a minute,"

"Natsu-san! You don't have a minute! Hurry to the entrance ceremony, please!"

Finally removing his hands, Sting nudged Natsu to the gates. The gate keeper watched them with bored eyes having seen the same seen a multitude of times the previous year.

Regaining his composure, Natsu gripped his bag and dashed off towards the gym slinging a hand back as a wave to Sting. The blonde sighed watching his friend go, though his eyes strayed a bit below the belt.

"Ahem,"

Sting jumped slightly turning to his left to see Natsu's other companion and his sworn enemy. With a sneer Sting turned his nose up and glared down at the other.

"Fullbuster,"

"Ohoho, you know my last name sad to say I never bothered to dig up your birth certificate to find out yours,"

Gray mimicked Sting's snarl and stared at him until the final bell rang. With one last snarl he brushed past him stomping through the gates letting the gatekeeper close tne iron doors behind him.

Sting made one last glare of disgust before returning to his car and heading back to his own school.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu stared at his school's head master, or rather the reflection on the the man's shiny, glimmering, bald head. It was like he was staring at a cream colored solar panel. It was almost blinding. The headmadter cleared his throat once he finished talking about whatever and hopped of the stage.

Natsj perked up in his seat when his friend, Erza, the student body president got onto stage. After a minute of her talking about expectations that wouldn't ever met, Natsu began to doze off.

Then, all a sudden he jumped awake rattling his chair and receiving some annoyed stares. A sudden realization dawned on him, something was wrong. He realized he was in a dire state of emergency. Natsu began to sweat and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Sting forgot to pack him lunch, and he had no money.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

* * *

I'm sorry it's still short. And I was traveling so I couldn't update yesterday like I promised. I'm sorry, I hope I don't restart again. I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well at least some people are reading

* * *

Chapter 2:

''Blah blah blah blah blah blah,'' Natsu droned out what the teacher was saying, Math was never his high point...none of the academics were his high points. He head lolled as he attempted to stay awake, ''Mr. Dragneel would you care to answer this question for us,'' he looked up to see Mr. Fujimaro and the class staring at him.

From his left he heard Gray snickered, shooting the raven a quick glare he turned to the board. An elaborate array of letters and syllables danced on the white background. The teacher tapped the board, his orange eyes gazed at him questionably.

''Dunno,'' Natsu answered honestly, the class giggled at him. The teacher swiped red hair from his eyes, as he was about to speak the bell rang for third period. 'Saved by the bell,' Natsu thought before grabbing his textbook and dashing out.

He made his way hastily through the crowd and quickly rescue his locker, while he unlocked it he slipped schedule from his back pocket and glanced at his next class, Gym. 'Please don't let Gray be there,' he prayed inwardly. He fished through his pack for his gym bag, ounce he retrieved it the pinkette turned only to walk into someone who felt like a brick wall.

''What da hell?'' he asked glancing up, a muscular blonde toward over him. ''Ugh...Laxus,'' the school bully and leading jock. ''What's a dumbass like you still doing here?'' Laxus snarled he dark eyes glaring at the smaller male.

''I'm smart enough to not be a man-whore like you, Gray, and Loke,'' Natsu retorted attempting to step around the obstacle of his life. Laxus growled and grabbed Natsu's shoulder spinning him around then he yanked the front of the youngers blazer up.

Natsu choked having difficulty breathing and kicked his dangling legs while gripping the arm holding him in place. ''Don't group me in with your bunch of fags,'' Laxus snapped, Natsu kicked the other in the stomach causing the blonde to hiss.

In anger Laxus slammed Natsu against the lockers and raised his fist ''You've got some nerve!''.

''Put him down Laxus,'' the two looked over at Erza who had her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Laxus tched and released his captive the stomped away. Natsu landed heavily and coughed, a few others were watching but the halls had already cleared. Erza patted his shoulder while glaring in Laxus's direction, ''Are you alright?'' she asked. Natsu adjusted his collar ''I'm fine, that idiot can't do anything,''.

''He was about to punch you,'' Natsu rubbed the back of his head ''Ahaha well...um,''. Erza shook her head ''Never mind, your late for class. Come on I'll have you excused the pinkette nodded before following her the gym.

Being friends with the student president really did have its benefits.

''Also, Mr. Fujimaro asked me to escort you to his room during lunch,''

Damn it all to hell.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu tapped his foot annoyed, of course he and Gray would share gym class. At least they were on desperate teams, he smirked. Droopy eyes was going down.

Coach Harrison was briefly explaining the game to them. ''The objective is to capture the flag from the pole in the back of your engines territory. If you are stagged A.K.A captured you will be taken to the jail in the corners of the territory. The only way to escape is if some one from your team makes it in and tags you to freedom. You cannot be tagged and you may not go after the flag while escaping,''

The mans gruff voice echoed loudly across the court, Natsu glanced over at Gray dressed in his gym uniform, navy blue shorts with the school symbol in light blue on one leg and a Gray T-shirt with the symbol in black on the back.

''Lastly,'' Natsu's attention was drawn back to the coach ''There can be two guards if you are captured while holding the flag your captives are released,'' a groan instantly erupted from each team.

The coach grinned, his Grey stumble folding under his wrinkles ''Let's play!''.

Natsu and Gray instantly faced each other at the edge of their boundaries, ''I'd like to see you set foot over here Fullbuster,'' Natsu puffed out ''And put your shirt back on!''. ''Gray flipped him off before turning to find his shirt, quickly Natsu grabbed a random guy on his team.

Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin, a regular guy he had seen last year. ''Cover me?'' the other nodded and the two ran up the side of the court. Gray saw this and tapped two guys on his team, on with light brown hair, burgundy eyes, and tan skin while the other had dark purple hair, black eyes and, pale skin.

The raven pointed to Natsu and his teammate and the three ran towards them. Natsu and his companion split off in opposite directions, reaching the ''jail''. Natsu snuck behind the guards and tagged the three that were captured and then turned to head out with them only to become face to face with some purple haired guy.

''You've been captured pinky,'' he poked Natsu chest before turning and running back across the court. ''It's salmon!'' Natsu yelled indignantly, ''looks pink to me,'' a smooth voice spoke from behind him.

Natsu turned quickly to his teammate, ''They got you two,'' Natsu stated ignoring the earlier comment. The other rubbed the back of his head ''Yeh that guy you called Full buster is pretty fast,'', cheers suddenly erupted from the anime team.

Natsu looked over to see Gray holding up the price of cloth from his team, a triumphant smirk on his face ''Tch, bastard,''.

* * *

I decided to add characters as teachers...I'll change it if anybody wants me to...just say so

Grammer and spelling are not my high points


	3. Chapter 3

I need a life

* * *

Chapter 3:

Natsu clenched his fist while leaving school, students spread out over the grounds in groups having casual conversations about their first day of school. Happy smiles contrasted sharply to the deep anger and irritation in his eyes. First day of school; he almost got beat up, his math teacher recommended a tutor for him, and that droopy eyed bastard Gray beat him at a game. Speaking of the obnoxious raven, he was glowering at the pinkette from the school gate a swollen bruise marking his cheek.

Natsu smirked deviously, serves him right for smoking him. He crossed the yard ignoring that gay couple sitting by the tree who appeared to be devouring each other. They were well-known through the school for making others uncomfortable in the hallways when they couldn't keep their hands to them selves. The taller began the slip a hand under his boyfriends shirt, Natsu speed up blocking out the moans elicited from the smaller male.

''Ramshi and Toru at it again,'' Gray stated noting the redness on Natsu's face, ''They really should do that at home...or in a closet,'' Natsu rubbed his cheek ''But I guess when you love someone that much you don't really care who sees,''.Gray laughed ''I'm surprised an idiot like you on knows anything about love,''. Natsu shoved him ''Don't make me punch you again,'' Gray shoved him back ''You took me off guard, you'll never do it again,''. ''You wanna bet!'' Natsu raised his fist and aimed for Grays face, the other ducked and elbowed the pinkette in the stomach. Stumbling he kicked out and caught Grays shin, the raven hissed and hoped in pain.

''Natsu, Gray! You two better not be fighting!'' the two instantly latched arms and began singing a random song as if they were the best buddies in the world. Erza smiled in satisfaction, then turned and glanced around for Lucy.

Ounce out of the demons line of vision Gray pushed Natsu away. ''Oi!'' the pinkette yelled as he stumbled over. Before he could fall, however, strong arms helped him up at the waist. Natsu raised his head to see sting, ''Good evening Natsu-san!''.

''Oh, thanks sting,'' Natsu smiled not understanding how intimately low his friends hands were. Gray glared from the side, and pulled his friend away from the blonde. ''So sorry,'' he sneered sarcastically ''But this moron is coming with us,''.

Sting looked at the way his 'rival' was holding the struggling pinkette. Grabbing Natsu's arm he tugged, ''You push him down then get so close to him? Do you have some personality disorder?''. Natsu slipped from Gray's grasp into Stings chest, Gray's glare hardened. The raven took Natsu's other arm and pulled roughly, ''Ow! What the hell!?''. Distracted by mild guilt the pale teen loosened his grip on the tan teens arm allowing Sting to pull him onto his shoulders and run off.

''Hey!'' Natsu yelled trying to remove himself from the blondes shoulder ''Sting! Put me down!''.

From the school ground girls giggled and whispered. They were starting a rumor about those two dating, Gray knew it. With a growl he moved to chase after them but an arm stopped him. ''Lucy?'' Gray hadn't notice her walk over, she gave him a disapproving look.

''Look we realize that your jealous of Sting being so close to Natsu bu-''

''Jealous?'' Gray raised an eyebrow at her conclusion ''I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned about the way that creep touches Natsu,''. Lucy huffed ''He's just showing affection,'' Gray rolled his eyes. ''He's showing how much he wants to get into pinkys pants,''.

With that he stormed off towards where he saw the two go. ''Ah, Lucy there you are,'' Erza ounce again decided to make an appearance. ''Oh, have Natsu and Gray gone off ahead of us,'' Lucy sighed. ''Natsu went to hang out with sting and Gray chased after them,''.

''Hoho I see,'' Erza said with a knowing smile, misinterpreting it Lucy began to rant about Gray feeling like he lost a friend; and the blonde being jealous that the raven could be so cruel to Natsu yet have the pinkette so close. In the middle of her mini speech someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned in mild annoyance from being interrupted to the small oranges haired girl. ''Ah...um,'' the girl stuttered her tan cheeks flushed. ''What is it, Korumi?'' Lucy asked tilting her head. ''Er...w-would you b-e willing to g-go on a d-d-d,'' she paused ''Would you ple-please go on a d-d-date with me,''.

Lucy blinked and stared for a moment into golden eyes before regaining her senses. ''I'm sorry Korumi I'm straight,'' the other frowned in disappointment. ''Oh I'm sorry,'' the small girls voice cracked before she turned and ran away, ''H-hey wait Korumi!'' Lucy ran of after her classmate feeling guilty.

Erza stood there with a blank expression on her face, they had left her.

There would be hell to pay.

* * *

Sorry if you felt award during that Yuri moment but I have to keep the plot...I fell awkward...now I know how my guy friends feel when I talk about Yaoi. Sorry for shortness...bad day

I hope this was ledgable...though its short...and not descriptive... please review


	4. Chapter 4

...I fell of a fence.

* * *

Chapter 4:

''Sting seriously put me down!'' Natsu kicked and squirmed trying to break himself from the grasp of his friend. ''Dammit Sting people are staring!'', he squirmed again and pounded on the blondes back with his fists. Sting smiled, sure now he would have some bruises later but he had Natsu with him and that's all he could ask for.

Plus the pinkettes ass was right next to his face. He sighed in satisfied even though his spinal column was being brutally assaulted by smooth hands. Wonderfully smooth hands, he wondered what those hands could do.

Sting shook his head to banish those thoughts Natsu was not in love with him yet but he would be soon. He hoped at least.

Sting grunted as a particularly hard punches sent sharp pain down his back. ''Ow, Natsu-san that really''.

''Put Natsu down Blondie,'' Stain stopped walking and turned to Gray. Natsu twisted around to look at his rival, the raven narrowed his eyes at the placement of his enemy's hand. Just above Natsu's rump in the small curves of his hips, ''I said put 'em down,''.

Sting disregarded Gray and turned to walk again when Natsu suddenly fell from his shoulders...mostly. Stain gripped the back of the others knees while Gray had the annoyed male from the underarms. Sting stepped back to cradle Natsu's hips ounce again.

''Maybe you could both put me down?'' Natsu muttered agitated but his words were ignored. The pinkette struggled to remove himself from the other two males grips. His feet barley brushed the paved ground, he glanced up at Gray who was staring straight at Sting with a hard hateful glare.

Sting stared back blankly, his blue eyes dark and furious. Both of their grips loosened and Natsu used that opportunity to flip sideways onto the pavement. ''Ah, Natsu-sa-'' ''Shut up,''; Natsu tapped his foot looking at the both of them who had stopped their glaring contest to actually listen to him.

''Gray I'm hanging out with Sting today go hang out with Erza and Lucy,'' Sting smiled Gray frowned and crossed his arms defiantly. ''I don't want to,'' a vein popped on Natsu's head

''GO!''

''No,''

''LEAVE!''

''Don't wanna''

Sting rolled his eyes ''Stop acting like a child and leave, Natsu does not wish to see you obviously,'' Sting said scornfully.

''That's not what I me-'' Gray pushed Natsu aside and lunged at the Sting. The blonde caught the ravens fist before swinging his own. Gray ducked it and the two began a heated fight, punching and kicking. Natsu huffed ''Honestly you two idiots!'' he pulled Sting away from Gray trying to stop their violent brawl. With the others arms immobilized, Gray took that chance to throw another punch.

The blonde broke free of his crushes grasp to duck the swing. Unfortunately the fist found its way into Natsu's temple hitting with a thick 'THWACK'! The small crowd watching from the street gasped as Natsu fell to the pavement his head smacking the concrete.

Sting and Gray stared opened mouthed waiting for him to get up. ''Natsu-san?'' Sting called in urgency. Gray was silent looking at his fist as if it was the most horrifying thing in the world. The two rushed over to the unconscious teen, whispering came from the crowd that was now dispersing.

Gray reached out to his friend but Sting slapped his hand away ''Having you done enough!''. Sting shook Natsu gently try to rouse him but got no response. He lifted the teen bridal style and glared at Gray one last time before running off in the direction of Saber Tooth high.

Gray sat crouched on the ground before getting up, he rubbed the bruise from when Natsu had punched him. He couldn't say it was payback, he had actually hurt the pinkette. He had no excuse, he was in the wrong.

He jolted at the sound of police cars, cursed, then ran off.

Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi

Natsu groggily opened his eyes, there was a high-pitched ringing in his head and his vision blurred. ''Natsu-san,'' he blinked 'Sting?' thinking made his head throbbed. Oh right Gray punched him, damn, he must have been hit hard. He closed his eyes again.

''Natsu-san'' Natsu groaned, the noise was now giving him a headache. ''Come on, its late I have to get you home,''. At that Natsu's eyes hot open and he sprang from the bed he was laying on. The world span in front of him a and he fell back but Sting caught him.

''Be careful,'' the blonde said gently, though inside he was plotting murder. Natsu smiled at him then stood straight taking in the small room. ''Where are we?'' the pinkette asked, ''My dorm room,'' Sting answered. Natsu hummed in acknowledgment fascinated by the royal vibe he was getting from the room.

The walls were a slightly dark gold and the drapes on the window were a deep Burgundy. The small beds had matching bedspread and quilts. The door to the bathroom and exit were a rich brown along with the desks. Natsu headed for the exit ''Thanks Sting I'll be going,''.

''I'll drive you home,'' Natsu shook his head ''Its fine I can walk,''. ''But Natsu-san your head,'' Natsu waved him off I'm fine its not far. Sting frowned ''Call me if there's any trouble,''.

The pinkette nodded then left.

Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi

''Finally I made it,'' Natsu sighed unlocking his front door. As soon as he walked in his face was assaulted by a blue fur ball ''Natsuuu! I was so worried!''. Natsu removed the talking creature from his face with a smile. ''Oh, and Gray came by,'' Natsu's smile slipped into an annoyed frown. ''I'm not talking to that idiot right now,''.

''He wanted to apologize for something,'' the pinkette huffed and slipped out of his sneakers, ''Any ways you must be hungry, let's eat,''.

''Aye! Fish!''

* * *

Meh crappy ending...I'm tired...I need to learn proper grammar and spelling again.


	5. Chapter 5

IM SOOOO SO SO SO SORRY! I UPLOADED THE WRONG FILE! Here's the real chapter

* * *

Chapter 5:

Two and a half weeks. That's how long they had not spoken to each other. Gray drummed his fingers on his desk with a scowl, this was ridiculous. Natsu had traded seats with everyone in all classes just to avoid being near the raven. Gray had attempted to make amends but Natsu ignored him, so what if there was still a bruise on the pinkettes head. So what if he could have potentially rendered the teen retarded. He tried to apologize, he tried to be nice.

Fuck it.

He would drag the pink haired bastard out into the street and tie him down if that is what it would take for the idiot to listen. That wasn't even the beginning of his problems, the pinkette had gone and replaced him with some handsome git from the seniors. They were talking right now!

Laughing and joking, gently wrestling. Everyone crowded around them joining in their antics while Gray sat one seat away from the window brooding. ''I'm done,'' Gray growled, he shot up from his chair stomped over to the group of oh so happy people and yanked Natsu away.

''Oi, what the hell? Gray!'' the young man yelled obscenities while being dragged from the classroom. The other classmates along with the senior looking confused.

''OwowowowowowOWWWW! Let me the fuck go!'' Natsu yelled indignantly. ''Language,'' a teacher reminded them not caring about the assault, Gray let go of Natsu's wrist and let him drop to the floor. ''What is your problem!?'' the rose haired teen asked, ''My problem?'' Gray asked incredulously ''What's your problem?''.

''You ignored me for two weeks even though I've tried to apologize,'' Natsu tried to retort but Gray silenced him with another outburst ''And you replace me with some senior!''. Gray didn't care how that sounded, he just wanted to show Natsu how much it hurt, and aggravated him, to be discarded for a simple accident. (Simple?)

Natsu rolled his eyes ''I didn't replace you droopy eyes! I'm helping Tray(the senior) to get close to one of our classmates he likes the guy and wants to know him better!''

''Bu-''

''And do you honestly think I want to spend time with someone who nearly gave me a concussion? Not to mention that Sting went to principal Makarove to prevent me from playing any sports this month! Look at how much my muscle has gone down!'' The pinkette was just complaining now. Though it was true, he looked slimmer and his hips where more prominent, enticing.

Gray bristled hearing the blonde come up in this but felt too guilty to start another argument. ''Sorry,'' he mumbled, it was sincere enough for Natsu, after all he saw how Erza had thrashed the poor raven when she found a sigh Natsu stood from the floor and patted Gray's shoulder ''Well you can always buy me the quadruple chocolate volcanoes of death Sunday from the ice cream parlor. With all toppings of course,''.

Gray raised an eyebrow ''Your the one who's rich, get it your self''.

''You punched me''

''...Fine, just don't be mad when your ass gets bigger,''

''What's that supposed to mean!?''

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

School ended like normal, students clogged the halls in a rush to escape what they called 'the hell hole'. Natsu maneuvered his way through the crowd to his locker. Like any other day a hoard of love letters fell out, he picked up a particularly lavish one the same color as his hair. It was embroidered in.. real diamonds! Natsu squinted at them and pulled one off.

He aligned the sharp end to his neighboring locker and drug it down the thin steel. The diamond tore through it like paper, satisfied he tore the rest off and pocketed them. He then decided to actually read the letter.

The front said 'For Natsu' sometimes they would say 'My beloved' but meh. Not everyone was that mushy. He opened it and read the two simple lines printed there. ''Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven because baby, you're and angle. Bring some good into this devils heart,''.

Natsu sweat dropped and removed a pen from his pocket before writing 'too cheesy' in the blank area. He quickly went through the others blatantly turning down the unknown senders and leaving them in a pile on the floor.

The halls were still crowded when he turned to leave but over the heads he could see an angry blonde approaching. Natsu ducked and ran hoping to avoid the bully and luckily made it outside. With a content sigh he made his way across the yard and through the open gates where Sting was ,as usual, waiting for him.

''Ah Natsu-san, should you like to come to my school again today or go for a walk. I'm willing to pay for your meal if you are hungry,'' the blonde said with a rental smile. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and smiled broadly though apologetically, ''Sorry Sting I'm going to the parlor with Gray today. Its his way of saying sorry for being a jerk before,''.

Natsu didn't see the hateful flash behind the taller man's eyes. ''Oh I see,'' the blonde said so quietly it was almost a whisper. ''We can go somewhere tomorrow, and on Friday a Lucy invited all of us to her house. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came,''. That made the blonde's smile shine pure again though it did not truly meet his eyes.

''Then..I'll see you,'' Sting waved in farewell as he trudged off, cerulean eyes downcast.

Natsu tilted his head sensing something was off, he would kick Gray for it later.

* * *

sorry


	6. Chapter 6

I fixed chapter five if anybody noticed...writers block hit me, its gone now but this will probably suck.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Gray rubbed his leg from under the counter while glaring at Natsu next to him. The pinkette had kicked him for unknown reasons. They were sitting in the parlor, Natsu spun in the dark blue swivle chair while Gray turned side to side in his light blue one. Looking through the glass countertop he saw eight of many flavors that this place had. Some were strange like oranana, whatever that ment, and rainbow. How do you even know what rainbow taste like? You cant even touch them. Gray sighed waiting to be served, he had ordered that chocolate crap the idiot wanted while getting vanilla ice cream on a cone for himself.

A waitress gave him his cone while apologizing to Natsu for the wait. Gray watched as the pinkette pouted and chuckled slightly before enjoying his treat. Gray had just reached the cone when Natsu received his order, a large scoop of Belgian, dark, double, and regular chocolate ice cream filled a glass bowl. They were emersed in a pool of hot fudge, slathered in heavy cream, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chunks, and more fudge.

''You're going to have a heart attack,'' Gray mumbled absentmindedly taking a bite of the cone. ''Pssh you're just jealous that I can eat whatever I want and not look like a sumo wrestler,'' Natsu retorted digging in. The raven clinched and scooted out of the splash zone as Natsu ruthlessly devoured the sundae though at least one third ended up on the counter.

''Would it kill you to learn proper ediquite?'' Gray asked brushing chocolate from his face. The pinkette snorted and wiped his mouth but didn't say anything. After finishing his cone the paler teen begrudgingly paid the bill and limped out. Natsu momentarily waved his farewell to the waitresses and waiters before following.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''Were meeting at Lucy's right?'' Natsu asked standing in his doorway. Gray nodded and patted the blue cat staring at him from the floor. ''Hey Happy how's it going?'' the feline continued to stare. ''You two having killed each other yet?'' Natsu felt his eye twitch ''We can act decent Happy. Problems only start because of this dumbass in our doorway. He's always starting shit,''.

Happy closed the door before Grey could yell.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''You're looking kinda thin Natsu-san are you eating right?'' Natsu glared at the concerned blonde walking next to him ''I'm fine Sting, I would be better if you hadn't taken away my sport privlages!''. Cruelean eyes flinched back from the annoyed voice ''I'm sorry if my actions displeased you Natsu-san, I was just worried about your head injury,''.

The pinkette softened his gaze before stuffing his hands in his pockets. ''Nah, its fine,'' he smiled honestly at the tall male as they reached the gate. ''I'll ask Lucy about you joining us tomorrow, K?'' the blonde smiled back and nodded eagerly.

Natsu turned and ran after yelling goodbye, Sting watched until pink hair dissapeared into the crowd. ''See you,''.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''Levy-chan said she would bring drinks and food, I'm hoping you can get the movies and Gray can get the games,'' Natsu walked into homeroom to here Lucy and Erza discussing tomorrows plans. They noticed his precence and called him over, ''Great timing Natsu,'' Erza spoke ''Before going to Lucy's house we are heading to the park while its still warm for a picnic. We are hoping you could make the food seeing how your such a great cook,''.

''Its not like I could refuse any ways,'' he grumbled, ''Anyways Lucy,'' the blonde hummed in response. ''Can Sting come with us tomorrow, he has nothing else to do and his only other friend Rogue doesn't like to be outside often,''.

''No,'' Natsu turned and inclined his head slightly to glare into Gray's eyes. ''No on asked you snow flake,'' Gray rolled his eyes ''Good to see you too sunshine,''.

''Droopy eyed bastard,''

''Squinty eyed dumbass,''

They clashed heads growling ''Put your goddamn shirt on,'' ''Take that ridiculous scarf of, I get hot just looking at you,''.

''Boys,'' Erza glared at them and the pretended to be having a lovely kind conversation until she turned back to the ignored Lucy. They crossed their arms and turned away huffing. Gray glanced back at the other, Natsu felt eyes on him and turned with a confused half glare. ''What is their something on my face?'', Gray blinked not realizing he had been staring. ''Uh...nothing,'' he walked over to his seat and sat down.

Natsu tilted his head to the side ''Weird,''. He turned back to Lucy who was ounce again talking with Erza and restated his question. ''Sure,'' Lucy smiled ''The more the merrier!'', Erza blinked ''Then can I bring the triplets?'' Lucy nodded and Natsu sighed. 'More bentos for me to make,' he thought sourly.

The girls began their chit chat again and Natsu glanced at Gray. The raven was staring out the window from his spot. Natsu walked over and sat in his usual seat and leaned on the window will, ''Do you mind?'' Gray asked ''Your blocking the sunlight,''.

''No I don't mind at at all,'' Natsu got comfortable and closed his eyes earning a growl from the other. ''Whatever, get sunburned its not like I care,''.

The pinkette hummed a response before drifting of into a short nap, 'I'll get up before the bell rings,'.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu was sitting in detention. That bastard Gray hadn't woken him when the bell rang. No one did! He was late to English because of his so called friends. Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

I didn't reach my 1000 word goal on this one...I'm a failure


	7. Chapter 7

I'm having a few problems...too many ideas not enough skill, not enough time, or patience. Spelling and grammer will be bad for this one, and auto check might change Loke to like so just be aware of that. Gomenasai.

* * *

Chapter 7:

''Your late!'' Erza yelled at natsu with arms folded. She was dressed in a beige mid thigh Sundress that showed her curves, a white sunhat, and cream sandals. Next to her was Lucy, looking less decent in black booty shorts, pink top showing her navel, and converse shoes. Natsu held up his hands as a surrender before pointing to Sting who was carrying nine Bento boxes. They were standing at the park entrance dodging incoming skate boarders, bicycles, and scooters.

''I had to finish the lunches! I-I made cheesecake,'' He answered nervously, Erza raised an eyebrow ''What kind?''. Natsu swallowed ''Ssstrawberry?'', Erza unfolded her arms and smiled gently ''Oh that was sweet of you, it will be greatly appreciated,''.

Lucy and Sting sweat dropped, ''Ne, Natsu-san? Is Erza-san always this bipolar?'' the male blonde asked. Natsu nodded ''You don't even know Sting, you don't even know,''. Both teens wore blue jeans though Natsu's seemed tighter, the pinkette also donned a tight fitting white V-neck and black and white Jordans. Sting, on the other hand, chose a light blue T and black and red Adidas.

''Come on! The others are waiting!'' Lucy called out to the two already reentering the park. Natsu nodded and took four of the Bento off Sting and started walking. The blonde readjusted The remaining five lunches and followed.

''We're all sitting by the playground,'' Lucy notified them, she seemed blissfully oblivious to the stares men and women were giving here. One boy kicked his father for staring too low. Natsu smiled also oblivious, while Sting shook his head.

Once reaching the playground they instantly noticed the others. Gray, Loke, and the triplets were waiting for them. Gray looked over and scowled at Sting while he lazily waved a greeting to Natsu. Sting grimaced back but forced a smile for the other occupants. They were all seated at one of the wooden tables, some of the paint had been scratched off but it still looked decent.

''Yo!'' Natsu acknowledged them and set the lunches down. ''Anybody brought drinks?'' he asked Gray scratched his head and yawned ''Loke and I did,''.

The raven teen was wearing loose black jeans and a dark blue shirt that read 'Just Do It ' in black. His feet donned black and blue Jordan's like Natsu. Loke was wearing dark green Cargo pants with a brown leather belt, a white shirt, and converse like Lucy (but the men's kind of course).

''Great 'cus I'm thirsty!'' Natsu brightly stated, ''The dark blue Bento is for you, Gray and the orange one is for Loke,''. Natsu looked at the triplets ''Hey Jellal, Segrain, Mystogun,''. Natsu greeted them individually which only one other person could do.

''''''Hello Natsu,'''''' they answered simultaneously and the only one who did not find that creepy was the idiot talking talking to them. Natsu handed who was supposedly Jellal a light blue bento with red strips, he gave segrain the one with red swirls, and Mystogun got the one with red zig-zags.

''''''Thank you,''''''

Sting felt slightly left out as Natsu didn't introduced him to the others but its not like Sting really wanted to know them. He was only here because Natsu was here.

''Lucy, you get the yellow one, Erza the red one is for you, and I made the gold one for sting,'' Natsu said picking up a bento with flame printed cloth for himself. ''What'cha make?'' Grey flicked the knot on his cloth while asking the question. ''You have it in your hands, stop being an idiot and open it,'' Natsu answered cooly opening his own.

''Is you cooking even good?'' Like asked pokeing his meal with the given fork. Everyone stared at him, ''Is that even a legitimate question?'' Sting asked glaring at the play boy ''Natsu-sans meals taste of the most valuable meal sent from the heavens, bathed in flavourful light, and kissed gently by the lips of Jesus himself!'' the blonde declared.

''...'' Natsu stared at him quizzically.

''Your over exaggerating,'' Grey deadpanned finally opening his bento.

''No one even asked you!'' Natsu commented indignantly.

''The question wasn't addressed to anyone!''

''Well Sting answered it so your answer is invalid!''

''I didn't even state an answer! Get it through your thick skull that he was exaggerating!''

''NO ONE WANTED YOUR INPUT!''

''Boys,''

''H-hai, Erza,''

''Aye,''

Erza smiled and looked down at the angelic sight that was a box of cheese cake. Her mouth watered from the aroma, and she nearly felt like crying at how pristine the icing looked. ''There all different versions, some are sweeter, some are thicker, others have more strawberry,'' Natsu nervously informed the red head.

Erza took a large inelegant bite if the cake and instantly her eyes seemed to be a rainbow. ''God welcome me, for I have died,''.

''Glad you like it...I guess,''

While Erza monstrously devoured her cake pieces, the other eight enjoyed their simple but exquisite meals. ''Damn Natsu this is great!'' Loke complimented, Natsu folded his arms ''Of course it is I made it,''.

''Conceited much,''

''Gray, I swear I will kill you today,''.

Erza slumped over in deppressed after finishing her cake, ''Lucy, let's just go to your house already,''.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Sting stared up at the mansion standing proud and elegant like a castle. Natsu nudged him try to snap the blonde from his trance ''Sting? Stiiiing? STING!''. With a jolt sting looked over at the pinkette who smiled and ushered him through the double doors.

Rich kids, they have everything.

* * *

I didn't reach my goal, this was late, this was crappy...next chapter will be more fuzzy. The couple gets together before winter, so you have a whole fall of awkward moments, blushing, touches, and kisses. I'm not on for a quick plot development. Please forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

It comes to my attention that parents think taking away your electronics will make you respect them more, stupid bastards

Still love my Mom though

Even if her punishments are retarded

As for my dad...lets not even go there

* * *

Chapter...is this eight? I dunno

Natsu guided Sting through Lucy's house to the third floor where the others were waiting. ''Lucy's room is really big but we'll be sleeping in the guest room,'' Natsu informed the blonde ''Jellal, Segrain, and Mystogan will be sleeping in the room across the hall from us. Each room has a king sized bed so its big enough to share,''

Sting perked up slightly east the thought of sharing a bed with the pinkette. Natsu opened a pink door and Sting found himself blinded, he could tell Lucy was kinda girly but to this extent was too much. Everything was pink, the walls, ceiling, carpet, bed frame, bed sheets, bed side table, and lamp. All different shades and hues, the only that wasn't colored rouge was the 36in flat screen TV above the door frame.

Lucy and Erza rested on the pink bed while the triplets were on the pink couch to the left. Gray glared at Sting from a pink bean bag to the right, two other mini chairs sat next to him. ''Eh, where's Loke? Natsu asked looking around the room, ''He's working as Leo tonight,'' Lucy told him.

''OK, and were is the food,''

''Well...Levy was supposed to bring some snacks but it seems she won't be able to make it,'' Lucy attempted to laugh off the stare Natsu was giving her. His bans cast a light shadow over his half lidded unamused eyes. ''Natsu-san,'' Sting flinched when the gaze was directed at him ''Why don't you make something?'' Cerulean eyes glowed thinking of tasting one of Natsu's meals again. Plump lips pouted and Natsu crossed his arms ''I already made lunch why should I make dinner too?''

''You will make dinner,'' Erza's voice silenced them, ''Get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich,''

Gray couldn't help but laugh.

''You can go help him,''

''...damn,''

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''Your mixing it wrong!'' Natsu scolded Gray takeing a bowl from the raven's pale hands. He began mixing furiously trying to get texture back into the cream. Gray huffed and crossed his arms ''Well excuse me for not being a master chef, and why in the fuck are you making desert instead of dinner,"

Natsu ignored him and set the bowl of cream in the fridge while at the same time taking out a pie tin of chilled pie crust. Rummaging through some cabinets he found some dark chocolate and placed it into a new bowl. He placed that bowl over a pot of water and set it to boil.

Gray watched him feeling lost, ''Can I help you with anything?''

Natsu glanced back at him ''I need marshmallows, savoury pie crust, more chocolate, sprinkles, blue berries, vanilla ice cream, and cookies,'' he got a spoon and began mixing the melting chocolate while adding some normal chilled cream.

Gray gaped ''Sugar addict,'' he mumbled and turned to the door, he stopped when he say Sting there. ''What are you doing here?'' Gray asked with a snarl, Sting let out a breath and leaned against the door frame ''Being more use full than you it seems,''

''Don't start fighting in here or I'll kill you,'' Natsu waved a spoon at them without taking an eye off of his chocolate. Gray trudged forward purposely bumbling shoulders with Sting on the way out. Sting watched him go with a scowl before turning his eyes to Natsu, or more specifically Natsu's hips. Lucy's pink apron straps wound around his waist and hung down to his knees. The blonde stepped forward just as the other poured the chocolate swirled with cream into the pie crust.

He place his hand on the counter leaning forward to rest his head on the others head. Pink locks tickled his nose as he gently sniffed, ''Your hair smells like strawberries,''

''I washed it yesterday,''

Sting was about to speak again when he felt himself being thrown back onto the floor, Gray now stood behind Natsu with his hands full of sugary ingredients. The raven set them down and returned to standing close to his friend staring Sting down. Natsu chose not to even bother with them now and put his pie in the fridge.

He ignored when the two started to argue, he ignored when the two began to curse, he ignored when the two began to fight. He did not ignore when Sting bumped into him making him splash cream all over his face.

''Get Out!'' he yelled at Sting who was staring at the white fluid dripping down Natsu's face. (you all know what he's thinking) Gray looked away with a slight blush, ''You really should wipe that off,'' he said. Natsu decided it would be okay to lick whatever was near his lips.

Sting got a good punch to the face when Gray saw what he was about to do.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Gray took some pie crust out of the oven and layered it with Marshmallow before putting it back into the heat. Natsu poured a blueberry, sugar, and water syrup over vanilla ice cream before placing it in the fridge.

''When the mallows turn brown take them out, let the pan cool before putting it in the fridge. Natsu washed his hands and brought out some steals, he held up a butcher knife letting light gleam off its surface. ''If that pie burns I'll butcher you,''

Gray let his mouth drop 'Scary,'

(Blah blah blah I don't know how to prepare dinner. I'm a pastry girl... But I'm dangerously under weight...life)

Natsu wiped sweat from his brow as he cooked proudly at the plates of steak strips with all fat and bone removed. Ramen, Sushi, onigiri, and a few plates of sashimi all lined up on the kitchens island.

Gray drooled over the meal presented to him and reach out to have a taste only to have his hand slapped. ''Help me bring this to Lucy's dinning room or you get nothing,''

''That won't be necessary,''

Both boys looked to the door where Lucy's maid Virgo bowed, ''I will bring the meals to Lucy hime's dinning hall,''

Natsu grinned broadly, thanks Virgo,'' the maid nodded and the two left.

Gray's stomach growled as he interned Lucy's room again ''Dinners ready,'' Natsu told the others. Lucy called her hands ''Finally! What's took you so long,''

''Lucy, you don't know what its like too cook,'' Gray sighed exhaustedly ''You don't know the struggle,''

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''''''This looks...'''''' the triplets stood in a daze staring upon Natsu's food. One end of Lucy's long table held the feast they all craved. Lucy sat at the head with Erza and the triplets to her left. Natsu sat between Sting and Gray on the girls right. Sting stabbed a piece of steak with his fork. The silver slid through the meat easily, he raised the beef to his mouth and placed it on his tongue. Cerulean eyes went wide ''D-d-delshush,'' he said with his mouth full.

Everyone the dug in, Natsu had already finished his, eating everything. Virgo cleared empty plates away and brought desert, two pies and decorated ice cream.

Ounce everything was finished the teens leaned back in their chairs with content smiles ''This idiot could make a living like this,'' Gray earned a sloppy punch from Natsu.

''I think we should shower,'' Lucy licked her knife getting bits of chocolate off, ''The bathroom is big enough for three, Erza and I will use the one down the hall, you guys can choose who gets to go in the one here first,''

Natsu patted his stomach and reached for the last price of marshmallow pie. He stuffed the whole slice in his mouth and licked his fingers sucking on them to get the sticky sweet off. Gray watched him silently from the corner of his eye, ''B-be sure to wash your hands. Sheesh you eat like a little kid,''

Natsu turned to glare at him, fingers still in his mouth. Poor innocent fool.

* * *

...are you guys OK with monthly updates cuts at the moment my calendar is packed

I hope this wasn't too bad or short


	9. Chapter 9

Note that I start my next chapter directly after posting my finished one. So this'll give you a timeline, if a month passes then you have the rights to PM angry flames. Gomenasai.

I really hate this chapter

* * *

Chapter: 9

''Natsu-san, would you like me to wash your back?'' Sting asked ''innocently''. Natsu waved him off while removing his shirt, ''Nah, I'm good not that hopeless,'' he answered nonchalantly going for his pants. Sting watch Natsu bend over and received a bottle of lotion to the face from Gray across the room.

Sting clicked his tongue and wrapped a towel over his shorts before removing them. Gray was also already undressed, not even bothering with a towel, but keeping an eye on the blonde. Eventually all three headed out into the hall and down to the bathroom, the triplets waved and prepared their own items for when the others returned.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Sting squinted at the glass plane of one of the separate showers. He moved from side to side try to get Natsu's reflection. The pinkette had his eyes closed and face up to the shower, his arms were raised and hands pushing his hair back. Sting swallowed drool at the deliciously curved spine and round arse.

Natsu opened his eyes halfway to show his dazzling onyx orbs, Sting swallowed again becoming aroused.

''Oi,'' Gray's cold hate filled voice broke Sting from his ogling and the blonde turned to meet the ravens dark stare. Sting narrowed his own eyes before turning with a smirk towards Natsu. The blonde grabbed a flannel (wash rag, rag, whatever else you people call it, hand towel) and some soap and walking towards the oblivious pinkette.

Gray moved to the other side of the steamy bathroom and stoop about three metres away from Natsu as Sting slowly approached. Natsu let out an unmanly yelp when rough arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down to the floor. Natsu glared halfheartedly into cerulean eyes and quickly covered himself.

''Natsu-San you haven't washed yet and we should get out soon so the others can bathe, I'll help you so the process will go faster,'' Sting spoke innocently. Natsu sighed and nodded reaching for a towel to cover his lap. His eyes met Gray's warning stare but he just stuck his tongue out at the pale teen and let Sting spread soap over his back.

Gray eventually walked over and sat beside the two also washing himself while keeping his calculating gaze on Stings hands.

Natsu shivered slightly when the hands on his spine traveled a bit low and around his hips to his front just below his navel. Gray leaned back and gave Sting a sharp fist to the side causing the blonde to hiss, the two glared at each other. Sting begrudgingly gave the flannel to Natsu and smiled when the teen looked back at him.

''I think you can handle the rest, Natsu-san. I'll wait outside,'' Sting smiled mockingly at Gray before grabbing a towel and leaving. Gray scowled watching him leave before turning to the pinkette poorly washing himself. Natsu's eyes gazed off to the shower wall as if he was distracted, with an annoyed sigh Gray snatched the flannel away.

''Your an idiot you know,'' Gray looked away as he scrubbed at Natsu's chest.

Natsu poked him roughly, flushed slightly, and glared but let the raven wash him.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu sat with a towel around his waist waiting for Lucy to bring him some clothes. Next to him was Sting and by the window was Gray watching them. The raven was in nothing but some dark blue shorts while Sting was wearing some of Natsu's oversized red shorts and white T, though the fit him perfectly.

''Natsu!'' Lucy called out behind the door, ''I found the largest thing I could find but it might be a bit tight. I'm sure the shirts fits though,''

''Thanks Luce, just leave it outside an I'll get it in a sec,''

Natsu waited before he heard Lucy walk away then went to open the door. Folded neatly on the carpeted floor was a large dark pink (almost red) shirt and a pair of small black shorts. Natsu picked them up and closed the door.

''These look a bit small,'' Natsu held up the shorts giving them a discerning half glare.

''Those look like booty shorts,'' Gray remarked ''But then again this is Lucy, that's probably the largest pair of anything she has,''

Natsu let out a laugh slipping them on while Sting just rolled his eyes. ''They shirt seems big enough to cover it so I guess its fine,'' Natsu added lifting the garment above his head. The shirt fell just above his knees covering the shorts.

''I feel like I'm wearing a dress,'' he complained.

''Then but some underwear on since no one can see 'm,''

''Its uncomfortable to wear underwear while sleeping,'' Natsu dismissed the suggestion digging through his bag. He pulled out an extra bag that seemed full to burst and made crinkling noises as he handled it.

Sting gave Natsu a questioning look, ''Natsu-san, what's in their?''

''Chips, popcorn, cookies, soda, candy, probably melted ice cream, hot chocolate packets, coffee grains, sugar, cream powder...some other stuff I'm not sharing,''

Of course Natsu would be the one to bring a bag of junk only for himself.

* * *

Yes its short and pretty uneventful but the next one will be better! And if it's not then you can blame my teachers.

**PS**

**I am not starting any new stories until this one is finished so I will make a small series of one shots, they will all be posted at the same time in the same story. Review for which plot you wanna see, you can also review suggestions for other stories or what you would like to see in that story. The drabbles won't be posted in any actual story, they will have no plot and will just be there to give you an idea of what I'm planning. I don't feel like making a poll and you can review multiple times. A similar message as this will be posted for the summary and noted at the begging of each drabble.**

**If you read that then you are a nice person, if not then you are not a true yaoi fan...I just looked down and my dog bit me. I'm going to the doctors bye bye.**

**Nice people read**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Natsu sat on the floor watch in Sting and Gray play on Lucy's Xbox, he stuffed chocolate and marshmallows into his mouth washing it down with soda. Erza was with Lucy in the blondes room watching a chick flick and the triplets were off being creepy somewhere.

Occasionally they heard some of the maids screaming.

Natsu looked up when Gray won but honestly wasn't surprised, Sting was terrible at using the Xbox controller. He was used to the Wii, Natsu put his sweets away and got out a bag of cheese popcorn.

''I hate this, why don't we just use Lucy's Wii,'' Sting complained looking back at Natsu.

The pinkette gave him a look and Gray just laughed, ''What is this too complicated for a blonde like you?'' (Gomenasai blonde people) Sting glared ''That's funny for a stereotypical bastard like you! I thought brunettes were smart, why are you eighteen and still in your second year of high school!.'' (In my world high school is only three years)

Gray dropped his controller and began to yell ''I'm from down south, we start school late OK! And what about you! Nineteen year old BLONDE and still in high school!''

''My high school and college are connected! I just decided to stay in the other building 'cus the dorms are nicer!''

The two continued to argue and Natsu watched with mild amusement still stuffing his face with popcorn. The two turned from each other with an angry huff and went to separate game stations in the room.

''You two are idiots,'' Natsu said with a yawn.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu stared at the image printed on the video case, two large chested girls and two feminine guys stood in erotic poses poking their asses out from already revealing clothes. Not that Natsu found anything inappropriate in the picture. The girls were wearing tight tank tops that revealed the underside of their breasted and skirts that weren't really covering anything. The guys had on booty shorts that really hugged their thighs and hung extremely low on their waists. They didn't have anything else on besides a pair of sneakers. Behind the four figures in bold yellow print read ''The Slut Team,''.

''What's this movie about?'' Natsu asked, Lucy placed the CD into her TV before answering. ''It's porn Natsu so maybe you should go to bed early, you look tired anyways,''

''Porn?'' Natsu tilted his head to the side ''What's porn?''.

Everyone gave him a look that read ''Seriously? You can't be that innocent'' Natsu stared back at them with tired eyes waiting for an answer. Receiving none he huffed ''Well I don't really want to watch a movie so g'night,'' he waved to the others then left with his snack bag.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu sluggishly brushed his teeth then rinsed with mouthwash then left the bathroom flopping onto the sheets not bothering to cover up. He heard questionable noises coming from down the hall and some cheers but thought nothing of it and closed his eyes to sleep.

Just over two hours later Gray, Sting, and the triplets walked in laughing about whatever movie they had been watching. ''I didn't think anyone could take so many dicks up the ass!'' Gray whisper-laughed. ''''''It was certainly fascinating how none of the actors '''''' Indeed,'''''' the triplets massaged their hands with pervers smiles on their ignored the creepiness of their actions and spoke on. Sting walked in with a lecherous smile on his face and wondered if Natsu could bend like that or make those kind of sounds.

Speaking of the pinkette, Natsu was sprawled on his back atop the comforter. The shirt Lucy loaned him was up just above his navel. Sting was tempted to touch that smooth skin again. But the blondes real attention was on how his shorts strained against his ass and crotch.

Gray noticed Stings traveling eyes and quickly pulled Natsus shirt down, and placed him under the covers. Both glared at each other before following the triplets into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu awoke feeling uncomfortable He was facing Gray, well more like Grays bare chest, the ravens hands were unfortunately placed on his arse. Rough hands occasionally squeezed and massaged his rear and incoherent mumbles escaped the pale teens lips. Sting was sleeping on the other side of him on arm wrapping under his shirt and around his chest while the other hugged his waist.

Stings palms pressed onto his nipples and his fingers slowly, carefully, almost purposefully slipped beneath his waist band. Natsu blushed and his eyes widened he made a small strangled shriek before screaming.

''Gyaaaaah!''

Natsu pushed both teens of the bed, catching Gray in the stomach with his knee while Sting got a heel to the crotch. Natsu bolted upright readjusting his clothes and glared at the two hugging himself, Gray held his abdomen and blinked holding up his hand a making a groping motion. Realization set in and he began to stare open-mouthed at his friend.

Sting groveled on the floor holding his privates in pain. ''N-natsu-san?'' he questioned sitting up with great difficulty. Sting met Natsu's steely gaze and shivered, ''Um...Natsu-san? D-did something happen?''

The pinkettes glare hardened and his bangs cast a light shadow over is narrow eyes. ''The fuck were you two doing?''

The blonde and raven broke out in a slight cold sweat, ''Natsu-san?''

''O-oi Natsu calm down,''

''I'm about to gut the both of you, and then tell Erza,''

Well...shit

* * *

So my ending was rushed and I'm exactly 50 words short...meh next chapter...has not been started


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyyyy...its been a while...*coughs*...ive been doing the oneshots like i promised...read below for more info...happy belated easter ifvyou celebrate it...i like seaweed

* * *

Chapter fucking dick in the ass: 11

Gray glared at his bedroom wall holding an ice pack over the multiple bumps that littered his head. After the incident that morning Erza beat the shit out of him and Sting. Erza sent them home but they would have had to leave early anyways since Lucy's dad called to say he was coming home early.

"Still no fucking reason to kick us out of a house that isn't even yours!" Gray growled to himself.

He sighed and laid back on his sheets setting the ice pack aside, Erza ordered he and Sting to apologize by Monday or else they were in for another beating. He blinked up at the ceiling wondering when the blonde idiot would apologize before it hit him.

"Shit!"

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

"Natsu-san!"

Sting knocked furiously on the younger males door.

"Please I'm sorry! Natsu-san! Natsu-saaaaan!"

A loud sound resembling a groan reached the teens ears and one of the second story windows opened to reveal a pink headed young man. Sting beamed up at him and waved. Natsu propped his arm up on the window sill and rested his head on his knuckles.

"What is it?"

Stings smile widened and he reached down lifteing up a plastic bag.

"I have come to give my apologies for my behavior this morning, Natsu-san. I do hope you will have me,"

Natsu stared at him with half lidded eyes before sighing and closing the window. Sting felt his smile droop as a hole began to fill his stomach.

'Does Natsu-san hate me?' he thought?

'Does Natsu-san not want to spend time with me any more? Does he prefer Gray over me?'

Before the blonde could start to hyperventilate the door swung open, Natsu stared up at sting in black shorts and a baggy red shirt. His scarf wraped around his head showing the scar on his otherwise flawless flesh.

"Eh! What the hell is wrong with you!?" he asked blinking at Stings fierce expression. The blonde let out a shaky breath and dove at the other tackling him to the floor witha hug.

"Please forgive me Natsu-san, please,"

He whispered nuzzling into the tan teens neck resisting the urge to lick and suck the sensitive skin. Natsu patted his head and smiled.

"As long as you brought food in that bag of yours then you're off the hook,"

Sting lifted his head and smiled brightly before a large foot sent him hurtling back into the house.

"Gray!"

He heard Natsu yell as he picked himself up. The raven was lifting the pissed teen from the ground, the pinkette swatted at him looking back at Sting with concern.

"The hell were you doing?" Gray glared at the blonde who returned the dark look.

"That's my line dumbass!"

Natsu pushed Gray away from him and helped Sting to a chair. He lifted up the teens shirt making Sting blush and sneered at the bruise. Gray also cringed slightly looking away from the two.

"Gray, go get some ointment from the convenience store,"

Gray looked back at him with wide eyes, "Eh! Why!?"

"Because I fucking said so,"

Gray felt a vein pop up on hus forehead as he clenched his fist, Sting flipped him the bird behind Natsu's back making another tick mark appear.

"Fine! Goddammit!"

And so Gray found himself angrily stomping down the street, angrily grabbing bruise cream from the store, angrily and rudley paying for it, angrily stomping to a bakery, angrily buying a triple chocolate fudge cake, and angrily stomping back to Natsus' house.

The pinkette opened the door before the other could knock eyeing him down with narrowed eyes. Gray thrust the bag into his arms roughly.

"Here's the fucking shit,"

"I didn't ask for another one of you, Gray,"

"Asshole,"

"Bastard,"

"Go to hell,"

"Go get shot,"

"About this morning morning,"

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry,"

Gray tossed the cake at him before turning and sptinting away. Natsu droped the ointment to catch the sweet item blinking in suprise as the other ran off. He smiled lightly and shook his head.

"You fucking idiot,"

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

"Do you need to stay over? It looks pretty bad,"

Natsu poked the dark purple foot shaped bruise on Stings ribs. The blonde was laying shirtles on his couch not looking his crush in the eye.

"T-Thank you Natsu-san but I don't have any extra clothes,"

Natsu kneeled beside him "I have a bunch of clothes that you left here before, you can take the rest back with you tomorrow,"

Sting nodded "I suppose that I will stay then,"

Natsu smiled at him and helped him to sit up.

"Go take a shower, I'll leave some clothes in the first guest room.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Sting dried his hair creeping out into the hallway. Usually Happy would be spying on him but the cat was no where to be seen. He walked down to the third guest room to find Natsu sitting on the floor typing fervently into his phone, a large pout on his face. Sting stared at the others plush pink lips and breifly licked his own.

"Natsu-san?"

The pinkette glanced at the blonde and nodded his head towards the clothes on the bed. Still glaring into the phone he left room, Sting rubbed the back of his head wondering what could have the wealthy teen so distracted. (Not that it was hard to grabe his attention.)

After changing into an old pair of shorts and a T-shirt he thought he lost, Sting went to search for his crush. He found the other downstairs sitting upside down on the couch still on his phone looking upset. With a sigh he sent one last message and turned to sit upright. Catching sight of Sting he waved and turned on the TV.

"Um, Natsu-san?"

"Hmm?" The pinkette answered halfheartedly clearly lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

Natsu sighed again, "Some new students are coming in monday and Erza wants me to escort them,"

"What's so bad about that?"

"They're from our rival school Phantom Lord,"

"Ooooh"

Natsu flipped a few channels before speaking again, "They are close to being shut down, i guess that's why they're coming here,"

Sting let a small silence pass to let Natsu cool down, "Where is Happy? Natsu-san,"

"He's still with some girl cat, he'll be back tomorrow,"

"I see,"

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu wished Sting goodnight and went to bed. Heis soft satin sheets stsyed warm around him as the weather outside began to cool.

* * *

I actually reached my fucking goal this time..yay

**As of current all of the one shots are done but as time passes more keep popping into my head...not all original but still different. I will right some more then post the chapters. Remember the rules...if anyone read them. I'll post them as the story summary when it's all done.**


	12. Chapter 12

I''m very sorry for the dealay. A new chapter may take some more time but I am, again, rewriting the story. Same plot, same story line I just can't stand my writing. I'm sorry, I hope you all will still followme through this. There won't be many changes, but wome things will be removed. I'm sorry.

Sincerly, Asshole


End file.
